Abyssum
by Subaru Dmon.subaru-d
Summary: Après la destruction du Rainbow Bridge, Subaru et Seishirô sombre tous deux dans la déchéance...
1. Default Chapter

Abyssum-1 

Le Roi blanc 

**__**

Je marche depuis des heures…Les ruelles sont sombres…Des lampadaires arrachés…Des piles de cartons échoués contre un mur où sont collés des restes d'affichettes obscènes…Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'est-ce que je cherche ? A me saouler ? Comme la dernière fois ?

Oui…C'était si bon de sentir mon esprit m'échapper, de m'entendre rire tristement, pleurer et rire à la fois, la joue contre le métal froid d'un bar, sous le regard blasé du serveur…Ne plus entendre, ne plus sentir, n'avoir conscience que d'une chose : je suis en train de me détruire. Et c'est tout ce que je souhaite aujourd'hui : m'écorcher vif…

On dit que je suis beau. Je me hais. Je hais tellement cette beauté triste et silencieuse, j'aimerais me défigurer par des grimaces de douleur pathétique, ne plus jamais entendre que je suis magnifique.

Il était le seul à pouvoir me le dire.

Il ne me l'a jamais dit.

J'étais « mignon », ce sont ses mots…Mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu me dire que j'étais laid…Il aurait employé le même ton moqueur et sensuel…Et j'aurais acquiescé, car le seul fait qu'il m'adresse la parole me remplissait de joie.

Comment un être humain peut-il tomber aussi bas ?

Comment alors qu'on l'a toujours considéré comme respectable ?

Dans la réalité satinée et hypocrite, je suis le maître de la famille Suméragi, le plus puissant, celui dont les pouvoirs peuvent prétendre à égaler celui donné par les dieux.

Dans la réalité de mon esprit et de mon corps, si blessante et si langoureusement douloureuse, je suis à peine un jouet.

Oh, je pourrais dire un jouet sexuel, mais en fait, je suis un jouet sur tous les plans : malléable et plaisant, distrayant mais très vite lassant.

Pourtant, je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec lui.

Il a d'autres méthodes pour me salir. Souiller mon corps serait trop banal et trop mesquin pour lui. 

Il a sali mon âme. Mon amour. Ma pureté d'enfant. Il l'a fait avec beaucoup de sensualité, presque une sorte de tendresse…Lorsqu'il m'a brisé le bras, lorsqu'il m'a murmuré à l'oreille des promesses de mort, il me prenait contre lui comme un amant l'aurait fait.

Pour Seishiro Sakurazuka, l'amour et la mort ont les mêmes gestes.

C'est pour cette raison que je voulais qu'il me tue…Je voulais une dernière illusion de lui, sa plus belle et plus sombre illusion…

Mais il est trop tard.

Depuis que le Rainbow Bridge s'est effondré, je sais que je ne mourrais pas de sa main . Et je n'ai pas le courage de me donner la mort…Même pas ce courage…

Une prostituée, au coin de la rue, me regarde d'un œil luisant. Elle ne m'aborde pas, elle sent l'odeur de la mort et du désespoir sur moi. Mon aura a envahi la rue. Quelqu'un porteur de sentiments aussi forts et aussi destructeurs, dans un monde d'âme presque éteinte, cela se remarque presque aussi facilement qu'un cadavre sur le pavé des quartiers de Ueno…

Je suis un semi-vivant, si on peut dire. Ma peau est pâle, j'ai l'air d'être fait de verre…Mais je ne me briserais pas : paradoxalement, mon corps est la seule chose qui me rattache au reste du monde, bien qu'il soit comme mort…

Ma peau ne réagit plus, mes muscles ne se tendent plus lorsqu'on m'effleure…Mon sang semble être fait de glace…Et lorsque je pleure, je m'attends presque à ce que mes larmes gèlent sur mes joues.

« Regardez le type là-bas !!! »

« La vache, quel canon !!! »

« Vous croyez qu'il accepterait quelques billets ? »

Les paroles vulgaires des trois hommes qui s'approchent de moi m'indiffèrent. Pourtant, je suis seul dans la rue, ils n'auront aucun mal à me maîtriser…

« Dis-moi, mon garçon… »

Je tourne mon visage vers lui et il s'interrompt, frappé par la pâleur mortifère de mon visage, ainsi que le contraste de mes yeux, brillants, tellement expressifs. Il les adorait. Enfin, il aurait pu, s'il avait eu des sentiments, mais c'était ma meilleure arme contre lui et son indifférence.

« Allez vous-en »

Ma voix meurt dans la nuit, faible et murmurante. Je n'ai même plus la force de parler.

Un autre de mes interlocuteurs, plus audacieux, m'aggripe par la manche :

« Ne nous parle pas comme ça, tu veux ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? »

« Pour un être humain » Réplique-je avec un croassement de cinglante ironie. J'ai envie de rire de ma propre réponse.

Un homme qui aime le Sakurazukamori n'est pas un être humain, je l'ai compris le jour même ou il m'a emprisonné dans son illusion.

Je me suis fait à cette idée tout aussi immédiatement. 

Regarde-moi.

_Parle-moi._

_Je ne suis pas un décor._

_J'existe._

On aurait cru voir un chiot réclamer l'attention de son maître en lui mordillant le bas du pantalon. Cela le faisait rire.

Les trois hommes sont toujours là mais je les ai complètement oubliés. Je suis reparti dans mon monde du silence où des mains gantées de noir me caresse la joue avant de me briser les membres uns à uns.

Je ne réagis pas lorsqu'on me jette sur le pavé. Je murmure lentement son nom et je sombre dans l'inconscience, rejoindre mon passé dans mes rêves.

KILL ME, BROKE ME, MAKE ME CRY

I EVER GIVE YOU MY PARDON

YOU ARE MY LIFE AND MY PAIN

EVER YOU DON'T HEAR MY PRY

**L'Etoile de l'homme**

****

La folie me gagne peu à peu…Elle dévore mon esprit, je le sais bien. Mais qu'importe. Le Sakurazukamori est mort, il ne reste plus qu'un homme misérable, tellement ordinaire.

Ma folie m'impose le goût du sang. Est-ce celui des gens que j'ai tués jusqu'à aujourd'hui ou bien ce que je tuerais demain ?

Car même si mes pouvoirs ont disparu, j'ai encore soif de mort. Cela a toujours fait partie de mon quotidien, pourquoi m'interromprais-je ?

J'erre, sale et hirsute dans des ruelles sombres et humides. Mon dernier refuge.

Ce dernier refuge, je l'aurais préféré dans les bras d'un beau garçon triste et soumis…J'ai oublié son nom, la folie l'a dévoré…Et pourtant, j'aimerais pouvoir encore le murmurer. Non pas que la mort de mes pouvoirs aient mis à jour des sentiments, non…

Je suis toujours indifférent.

Mais ce garçon avait un don pour m'apaiser.

Il était le seul digne de rester en vie sous mes mains.

Je me souviens de ses yeux pleins de larmes, de mon nom répété jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'étrangle.

Puis le garçon doux et naïf a grandi.

Il est devenu plus beau encore.

Tu es à moi.

J'étais si fier de savoir qu'il m'appartenait, que ce pâle jeune homme, si fort et si faible à la fois serait toujours à moi.

J'ai longtemps cru qu'il me haïssait.

Je n'ai réalisé mon erreur que lorsque le Rainbow Bridge a explosé. Je revois les bras blancs, apparents sous le pull déchiré, tout au long duquel coule une rigole de sang.

Subar…

A chaque fois que je crois saisir son nom, il m'échappe, petit papillon éthéré entre mes doigts couverts de sang.

« Va t'en de là, clochard !!! »

Une femme me jette des mots méprisants. Avant, je suscitais l'admiration…J'étais glorieux…Un homme imposant et charismatique adulé et craint.

Lui seul m'a toujours vu de la même manière.

C'est pour cette raison que j'apprécie de l'avoir auprès de moi. Même s'il me voyait ainsi, je serais toujours « Seishiro-san »

Même après avoir tué sa sœur, je suis toujours « Seishiro-san ».

Et lui…Il est toujours…

Je ne parviens plus à saisir mes mots, la mort de l'âme me ronge, bientôt je n'aurais plus à l'esprit que ses bras blancs et son sourire doux et triste.

Un passant me bouscule, m'envoyant bouler contre une poubelle. Avant, j'aurais à peine frémi.

Est-ce ce qu'on appelle « regrets » ? Peut-être. Mais aucun remords. Ma raison d'être et d'exister est de tuer. Alors je continuerais, jusqu'à ce que la folie me tue à son tour.

Je sais déjà quelles seront mes victimes.

Tous les garçons qui lui ressemblent.

Tous ceux dont les yeux verts luisent dans la nuit, prometteur de tant de choses que j'ai été incapable de saisir, même lorsque j'étais encore un homme.

Suba…

RUN LITTLE BOY

I'LL WALK ON YOUR CORPSE

HOW TASTING YOUR BLOOD ?

A Suivre…  


SUBARU-D   



	2. Abyssum 2

Abyssum-2 

Le Roi blanc 

Mon corps me fait mal. Allongé sur le pavé humide, d'où me montent des odeurs de pourriture et de poussière humide, j'ouvre les yeux lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil touchent ma tempe, en même temps que la langue humide et râpeuse d'un gros chat noir qui tente de me tirer de mon évanouissement. 

Il ne bouge pas lorsque je me redresse lentement, la tête bourdonnante.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela a pu durer. Je n'étais pas vraiment conscient, en fait, alors peu importe.

Cela devait arriver.

C'est idiot, je me sens triste…Pas à cause de ce que je viens de subir…Pas à cause du rêve douloureux, dont la blessure cuira encore durant plusieurs jours…

Il n'était pas là pour me protéger.

Pauvre idiot, à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre ? A le voir surgir, dans son imperméable noir, pour briser les chairs et broyer les entrailles de mes agresseurs ? Il est temps pour moi de grandir un peu…Seishiro n'est plus là. Et, même si cela avait été le cas, il ne serait pas intervenu.

Ces hommes m'auraient assassiné sur le pavé qu'il n'aurait pas daigné lever un sourcil. Ce serait encore trop bon pour moi.

« Monsieur, ça va ? »

Un enfant, à peine une quinzaine d'années, me regarde, l'air anxieux…Est-ce un adolescent aux larges yeux verts et innocents, à la fine silhouette androgyne, auréolé de pureté et dégageant une odeur de sang, tout comme les mains qui se sont posées sur lui ?

Non, mais c'est tout comme. Cet enfant est réellement inquiet pour moi. Je regarde ce curieux reflet déformé durant un temps qui pourrait être une éternité.

Pour moi, tout est éternité. Le temps n'est plus pour moi, qui suis hors de la réalité.

« Oui, je vais bien. »

Il m'aide à me relever et je sens aussitôt une douleur aiguë au bas de mes fesses. J'ai connu l'amour moral et sentimental monstrueusement déformé…A présent, il en est de même pour l'amour physique que je ne connaîtrais jamais sous une autre forme que celle-ci : viciée, écœurante, douloureuse, porteuse de tous les pires instincts humains…

Je passe une main lasse au bas de mon dos. Le chat noir me regarde toujours, en se frottant à ma jambe. 

« C'est votre chat, m'sieur ? » Interroge le petit en s'agenouillant pour caresser le félin.

« Oui. »

J'ai répondu sans réfléchir, comme si cela tombait sous le sens. Subaru Suméragi, cet enfant malingre et stupidement confiant aurait écumé toute la ville pour retrouver le propriétaire.

Aujourd'hui, je sens que cet animal est peut-être le dernier à me voir réellement. Je préfère sa compagnie à celle des hommes, de toute manière.

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

Un mot, un seul me vient. Il pourrait résumer ma vie. Il pourrait en composer le sujet comme le complément, la première page comme l'épilogue, si tant est que ma vie puisse avoir son épilogue…

« Maboroshi[S1] . »

Etoile de l'homme 

**__**

Je lèche méticuleusement mes doigts poisseux de sang. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus fait ça, j'ai le sentiment d'en être revenu à mes premiers meurtres, où j'éprouvais une sorte de plaisir à entendre les battements d'un cœur s'éteindre, voir l'éclat des pupilles mourir et sentir le sang chaud couler, au rythme des pulsations, le long de mes mains, comme un long ruban de soie pourpre.

Mais je me lasse de tout si vite.

Et tuer était si quotidien.

Avec lui, c'était différent…Les battements de son cœur avait quelque chose de musical, presque…

Le tuer aurait été un vif plaisir pour moi…Mais trop bref, bien qu'intense, exactement comme peut l'être un orgasme avec un partenaire qui ne nous satisfait pas…Juste assez violent et soudain pour être décevant.

Le goûter, le toucher, était certes un plaisir moins intense mais plus subtil.

Avant de ne devenir que ce clochard sale et dépenaillé, j'aimais sa subtilité.

Maintenant, il n'y a plus que les meurtres qui me rattachent à l'homme que j'étais avant…Quelle misère…

Je sais que demain, les journaux feront un long article sur la montée de la criminalité à Tokyo, considérée pourtant comme une ville sûre.

Il montreront la photo de ma victime.

C'était un jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'années au teint rose et aux yeux verts. Mais il ne pouvait en rien prétendre à la beauté de ma proie.

Ma proie, morte sans que je n'ai rien pu faire…

Peut-être est-ce des remords, finalement…Ou ce qui s'en approche le plus. Pour moi, cela semble si abstrait. Je n'ai vu ces étranges et savoureuses stupidités que sont les sentiments de manière concrète, le jour où je l'ai rencontré. J'ai placé le mot « joie » sur son sourire et le mot « souffrance » sur son cœur…

Je me relève lentement, le dos voûté, et je m'éloigne du cadavre avant que quelqu'un ne vienne. Non pas que je ne veuille pas me faire prendre, cela m'est égal. Je suis seulement mû par ce vieux réflexe de rapidité et d'efficacité.

Et j'ai toujours ce nom sur la langue, mêlé au goût du sang et de la mort, qui se marie si bien avec…Cela me laisse une saveur très agréable sur le palais…Mais je ne parviens toujours pas à le prononcer.

Ses premières syllabes sont les derniers sons que je peux encore émettre de manière cohérente.

Qu'il est étrange, lorsque l'on a toujours été maître de soi-même, de sentir la folie vous pourrir lentement, s'insinuer dans toutes vos pensées, même les plus banales…C'est intéressant au fond : la folie tue la banalité et l'ennui.

Je ne vais pas me plaindre.

J'essuie machinalement ma main ensanglantée sur un mur luisant d'un vert éblouissant et artificiel…Il est surplombé de néons. Un sex-shop.

Même de mon…vivant, je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée ou l'envie de venir me repaître de cette chair ronde et rose jusqu'à en être écœurante…Je préférais la fragile peau blanche de ma proie, ses membres fins…Rien à voir avec ces corps vulgaires, monstrueux, que ma folie déforme encore plus…

Je les entends alors. Trois hommes en train de rire, adossés au mur que je contemple d'un œil vide. Ils parlent d'un garçon, qu'ils viennent apparemment d'honorer.

« Jamais vu des yeux pareils. On aurait dit deux émeraudes… »

« Il était vraiment bien fait…Cette pâleur, ça a quelque chose d'existant, je trouve… »

Ma bouche se tend sous un imperceptible sourire, un sourire de fauve, un sourire de fou. Je vais tuer ce garçon. Personne n'a le droit de lui ressembler, personne ne peut l'égaler, cette délicate petite fleur de cerisier que j'ai laissé faner…

Tâchant de ne pas me faire remarquer, ce qui n'est guère difficile, je m'enfonce dans une ruelle, mes derniers sens de prédateur en alerte…S'il est vraiment si beau, peut-être m'arrêterais-je un instant contre lui…

Je suis sûr de pouvoir encore faire l'amour.

Et encore plus à un garçon qui ressemble tant à…

Les ténèbres noient mes pensées et mes yeux, enfiévrés, parcourent toutes les ruelles, rapidement. Enfin, j'aperçois une longue ligne claire dans cette noirceur, et je sens un parfum de cerisier…Etrange…Les ténèbres reculent.

Le garçon se retourne et me dévisage.

Je dois prononcer son nom.

Je vais le tuer.

Je vais faire couler son sang sur ce pavé décoloré et humide, je vais flétrir sa beauté dans cet endroit de laideur.

Son nom, vite.

Ma langue est comme figée et pourtant mon esprit me hurle ces syllabes, que je prononçais si souvent, même lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Peut-être pouvait-il m'entendre.

Le garçon n'a pas peur, il ne bouge pas. Il a pourtant vu mon regard fou et mes mains dont les ongles portent encore le témoignage de cette folie, ces petites croûtes rouges…

Ton nom.

Donne-moi ton nom.

Tu vas mourir, ouvre ces lèvres de fantôme, vite…

« S… »

A SUIVRE…

SUBARU-D

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [S1] « Illusion », « Fantôme », en Japonais.


	3. Abyssum 3

Abyssum-3 Le Roi blanc 

L'homme s'est jeté sur moi. Il est crasseux, ses yeux sont ceux d'un fou…Un clochard à l'esprit fragile. Je pourrais, d'un mantra, le repousser et le faire tomber en catatonie…

Je pourrais.

Je ne le ferais pas.

Enfin, je vais pouvoir fermer les yeux pour toujours…Je vais cesser de sentir mes blessures, qui brûle ma poitrine et me font vibrer les tempes. 

« S… »

« Su… »

Je rouvre les yeux. Je suis allongé sur le sol, l'homme- si tant est que l'on puisse encore appeler cela un homme- au-dessus de moi…Ses mains noires caressent mon cou…

Est-ce avant de me le briser ?

Pourquoi ai-je pensé à cela ? Mes sens se brouillent, j'ai la sensation de l'avoir au-dessus de moi…Mon chasseur…

Je t'aime

Je te veux

Crève…

Une violente nausée soulève ma poitrine contre celle de mon agresseur. Il a glissé un de ses doigts entre mes lèvres, y répandant un goût acre de crasse, de sueur et…de sang.

« Mmmmh… »

Mon cœur bat à me déchirer la poitrine, sans que je sache bien pourquoi…Je sens mon corps réagir à la présence de l'homme au-dessus de moi.

Du désir.

Pourquoi, alors que je ne devrais éprouver que du dégoût ?

« Sei… »

Maboroshi, qui assiste à la scène, ne bouge pas, se contentant de nous entourer de son regard jaune…A cette seconde, il a quelque chose de…pensif. Je me demande si ce chat est ordinaire.

Peut-être pas.

Le décor alentour n'existe plus, noyé dans ma brume de déchéance mentale, dont je découvre la jumelle dans les pupilles luisantes du SDF…Nous ne sommes plus rien tous les deux. Veut-il me tuer ou juste me voler ? Abuser de moi, peut-être…Souillé deux fois à quelques minutes d'intervalles, voilà une cruelle ironie qui l'aurait sans doute fait sourire…

Dans ces conditions, peut-être m'aurait-il fait l'amour…Qui sait…Son esprit était une nébuleuse glacée et inaccessible…

« Sub… »

Est-ce mon nom que cet homme prononce ? Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai plus entendu personne…Maboroshi s'est approché et me fixe avec insistance, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose…

Je ne sais si c'est sa voix que j'entends dans ma tête ou la mienne…

Regarde…

Sens cette odeur…

Ces yeux…

Cet œil…Je corrige mentalement…Avant de me figer.

Maboroshi s'asseoit et j'ai l'impression de voir une sorte de sourire tordre sa gueule noire.

Levant la main, je caresse la peau rugueuse de la joue de l'homme, sentant une barbe de plusieurs jours frotter contre mes doigts, à les en écorcher…C'est une loque…Même pas un homme…Mais moi, fragile et maussade fantôme, que suis-je de plus ?

« Seishiro-san… »

L'ombre se fige à son tour…Ses yeux s'éclairent davantage et ses mains desserrent leur étreinte, me laissant dix empreintes sanglantes, dix taches de mort et de pourriture…J'entends alors un hurlement.

La prostituée que j'avais aperçue un instant plus tôt vient de tourner à l'angle et de nous apercevoir, Noir et blanc, Yin et Yang échoués sur le gris du pavé…Notre monde n'est pas le sien, pourquoi vient-elle nous déranger ?

Je me sens gêné et fou de rage, comme si cet être rosâtre et artificiel venait de nous interrompre alors que nous étions en train de faire l'amour.

C'est presque ça.

Aussi, je ne réagis pas lorsque Seishiro se redresse et la projette sur un mur jusqu'à ce que ses os se brisent et que sa cervelle vienne se fondre avec le trottoir, le contrastant par un gris plus pâle. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de crier.

Je me relève d'un coup de rein, mû par une vivacité nouvelle, et j'attrape Seishiro par la manche du blouson informe qui le recouvre.

« Viens. Rentrons. »

Il me regarde, de ses yeux de fauve perdu. Il ne sait plus. Je lui caresse la joue et j'appuie ma tête contre son cou avec un doux soupir.

« Rentrons à la maison, Seishiro-san… »

Il se contente d'approuver sans un mot…Si la folie a totalement dévoré son esprit, au moins ai-je une petite place dans ces débris de vie…

**L'étoile de l'homme**

La lumière artificielle du plafonnier agresse mes yeux trop habitués à l'obscurité. Avec un grondement, je frappe l'interrupteur pour l'éteindre.

Il me regarde de ses yeux verts lumineux. Il n'a rien dit lorsque j'ai tué. Il s'est serré contre moi…

Tu n'as pas changé…

C'est ce que je voudrais pouvoir lui dire mais mon esprit malade me permet, au mieux d'émettre des grondements d'animaux. 

Je vois la peine qui envahit ses immenses iris qui me fascinaient jadis…Mon état de délabrement semble lui faire mal.

Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je te blesse…

« Tu…Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'ai beau l'entendre, mon cerveau ne parvient pas à saisir ce qu'il me dit et je continue de le fixer, obstinément, conscient qu'il est le seul qui me rattache au monde réel, à présent. Il soupire et je le sens sur le point de pleurer.

« Seishiro-san…Je vais te soigner…Tous les deux…On va s'en sortir…N'est-ce pas ? »

Seul le silence et mon regard, pesant, brûlant de folie, lui répondent. Il déglutit péniblement et approche sa main de mon épaule.

« Viens…Il faut te laver…Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça…Je vais te donner des vêtements propres. »

Je me laisse entraîner dans le couloir, mes pieds meurtris par la dureté des trottoirs caressés par la douceur de la moquette. Le silence de l'appartement a quelque chose de feutré et d'intime…

Sur les carreaux blancs de la salle de bain, il semble plus éthéré encore…Il a maigri depuis la dernière fois, mais il reste toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi désirable. Ses mains retirent mes vêtements crasseux et les jettent sur le côté sans se préoccuper davantage des traces noirâtres qu'ils vont laisser sur le sol immaculé.

Il n'a d'yeux que pour moi. 

Comme avant.

La brusque rougeur qui teinte ses joues de porcelaine alors que je me tiens nu devant lui me fait sourire. 

Tu es toujours aussi mignon…

Le prenant par les épaules, je le serre contre moi, l'obligeant à éprouver par lui-même mon corps, à le sentir contre le sien, prélude de ce que j'exige…

Je sais que je peux l'exiger.

Il est à moi.

« Seishiro… »

Dans un geste qui me paraît étrangement naturel, je le déshabille, mettant à nu son corps de poupée chinoise, long et gracieux…Tous ses muscles sont crispés, il n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux.

« N…Non…Il faut que je te lave… »

« Rien ne t'empêche de le faire… »

Je suis aussi surpris que lui par mes mots. Avec un soupir soulagé, je peux enfin prononcer son nom.

« Subaru-kun. »

A SUIVRE…

SUBARU-D


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Subaru-D

Genre : Dépressif, morbide

Source : X Clamp

Titre : Abyssum

Abyssum-4 

Je tiens à préciser que cette fic est morbide et risque, aux vues de mes idées actuelles, de ne pas être vraiment saine…Vous êtes prévenu(e)s…

Le Roi blanc 

La nuit n'a jamais été aussi douce pour moi, elle qui n'avait été jusqu'à ce soir qu'un océan de poison, envahissant toutes les pores de mon corps, engourdissant mon esprit, m'amenant au fond de la gorge la douleur paralysante des souffrances de mon cœur.

Mais ce soir, il est là.

Le monde ne peut plus me toucher.

Le monde peut toujours m'écouter.

En cette obscurité, il est le seul qui puisse encore me percevoir, me caresser.

Douceur.

Violence, aussi. Dans sa façon de saisir mes poignets, mes hanches, mon visage, pour me forcer à faire ce que je fais mine de refuser.

Il sait pourtant que je ne lui refuse rien.

« Subaru-kun … »

Mon nom est devenu un souffle qui court sur ma peau, me faisant frissonner tout au long de la nuit.

Le matin ne fait que trouver notre indifférence au reste du monde, que nous nous insufflons par de longs baisers avec complaisance. Seishiro ne m'a pas lâché une seule fois et je sais que la force de son étreinte restera imprimée dans ma chair désormais, certainement davantage que les pentacles bleus brillants sur mes mains. J'ai le sentiment de respirer enfin.

Le soleil caresse son visage, lui donnant l'air tendre d'un homme amoureux. Comme c'est étrange. Etirant mes muscles encore brûlants, je le laisse me caresser une fois de plus, de l'extrémité de ses doigts, comme s'il se convainquait que je suis bien réel : tous deux nous sommes mutuellement dévorés comme si nous allions disparaître au lever du soleil, lueur pâle et surnaturelle pour deux êtres nocturnes comme nous.

Enfin, il se lève et tire les rideaux avant de me faire face, de nouveau triomphant, son œil unique, or et dureté, chaleur et érotisme, me fixant paisiblement.

« Tu fumes toujours ? »

« Les cigarettes sont dans la table de nuit. »

Il la place lui-même entre mes lèvres et l'allume. Retour de la politesse. Nous exhalons en même temps nos nuages de fumée, avec un infime sourire qui ne parle que pour nous. Le monde a cessé d'exister, Tokyo n'est plus qu'un bloc gris au cœur duquel nous sommes nichés.

« Cette nuit était… »

Il me fait taire d'une caresse et m'embrasse en me rejetant la fumée dans la bouche et je fais de même. Fumer a un autre goût, ainsi.

Il ne m'aime toujours pas.

Il ne sera jamais tendre avec moi.

Mais il me regarde.

Seishiro, pour la première fois peut-être, me regarde, ne se contente pas de me voir. Moi, infime parcelle de son décor, je suis devenu partie intégrante de son devenir.

D'aucun vous dirait que c'est peu. Pour moi, il s'agit de tout, d'un sens enfin réel à ma raison d'exister : je ne vis plus pour les autres. J'existe. Enfin.

Nous existons, devrais-je dire sans doute.

« Seishiro…Crois-tu que nous ayons été des hommes ? »

Je lève les yeux sur lui et nous nous considérons gravement, le regard de l'un dans celui de l'autre, le silence, enfumé par nos cigarettes, laissant planer le doux malaise qui suit les questions étranges et précède les réponses étranges.

Et le soleil, figé dans le ciel de Tôkyô, semble attendre aussi le jugement de l'homme en noir.

**L'étoile de l'homme**

Comme c'est étrange, Subaru-kun. Ta question m'a si souvent effleuré l'esprit. Suis-je au-dessus des hommes, es-tu au-dessous ? Est-ce l'inverse ? Pour être aussi parfaitement opposés et complémentaires, pouvons-nous considérer notre situation à une histoire d'amour ?

Bien sûr que non.

Nous le pouvons pas.

Je ne t'aime pas. Je te sais. Je te connais avant même d'avoir parcouru ton esprit.

Et toi, après ce que je t'ai fait, tu as continué à me regarder de la même manière, et tu m'as encore fait desespérément confiance pour te comprendre.

Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre. Pas plus qu'il n'y a à savoir ou à vouloir. Nous sommes. Et nous ne pouvons être que si nous sommes tous les deux.

Pour cette raison, Subaru-kun, je pourrais te répondre que nous n' avons jamais été des hommes, car nous n'avons aucune faille, ou peut-être les avons-nous toutes. Mais la vérité est que je ne sais pas et que je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

Je trouve cela terrifiant, Subaru-kun.

Terrifiant de constater que ta présence obnubile mon esprit, au point que le reste du monde devienne noir et que tu en sois le cœur, blanc et pur.

Souriant, je te caresse les cheveux et m'assois à côté de toi, qui guette ma réponse, qui demande une réponse, de tes yeux verts trop liquides, trop expressifs, trop dérangeant pour quelqu'un comme moi.

La folie m'a consumé.

Nous mourrons tous deux, dans peu de temps.

Par ce que « Kamui » ne connaît pas son véritable souhait.

Par ce que nous ne voulons plus vivre, nous n'en avons plus besoin.

Alors, quelle importance, cette réponse ? Pourquoi veux-tu si ardemment savoir, Subaru-kun ?

Par ce que tu crois que la mort de ta sœur était une bonne chose ? Ou que tu veux t'en convaincre ? Hokuto ne nous aurait jamais laissés ensemble et tu le sais.

Enfin, j'inspire l'air artificiel de la chambre et je te réponds.

« Je ne sais pas si nous avons été homme, Subaru-kun, mais je peux te dire avec certitude que nous n'aurions jamais dû être seuls. »

Le soleil a pâli derrière la fenêtre. Demain sera peut-être inexistant. Demain sera peut-être enfoui sous les larmes. Celles des autres.

Les tiennes ne couleront plus.

Les bruits de Tokyo se heurtèrent longtemps à la vitre de la chambre, mais ils ne purent nous atteindre et la capitale, dépitée de nous voir si indifférents à elle désormais, retourna à sa lente contemplation de l'orgueil qui l'avait bâtie.


End file.
